Generally, users access different set of web-pages to view the content associated with the web-page on an electronic device. In a web-page, users might have specific regions of interest and might seek to keep themselves constantly updated by the dynamic content of that portion of the web-page. Users might want to be constantly notified by these updates.
Currently, the electronic device state (for example: locked state, user switches-off the electronic device, or the user closes the flip cover) changes depending on the various usage scenarios. The screen of the electronic device gets locked after a certain time, or the user closes the flip-cover. In such cases, to receive browser updates, there are several user-actions involved in which the user unlocks the electronic device or opens the flip-cover to unlock the screen. Further, the user opens the browser, views a tab and scrolls to the region of the webpage that is of interest which increases the number of user actions and time to view the content which is of user interest.
Thus, there is a need in the art to provide the real time dynamic content updates irrespective of the device state which minimizes the number of user actions required, reduces the power consumption of the electronic device, and also reducing the computation time of the browser application.
The above information is presented as background information only to help the reader to understand the present disclosure. Applicants have made no determination and make no assertion as to whether any of the above might be applicable as Prior Art with regard to the present application.